


Alphabet Series

by Muccamukk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Mary the Hunter snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absolute Zero

Somehow Mary had figured that the words "He's dead" would have gotten easier to say by now. No such luck.

"Too bad. I liked him," Stu said, as if that was John's most remarkable feature.

Mary had Sammy balanced on her left hip, and was simultaneously trying to keep an eye on her eldest and get a free meal out of her former employer. Not that she really needed to do either, but saving a little never hurt, and Dean would stop clinging eventually. So they told her, at least. "Yeah," she said, "me too." The conversation paused. "Look," she said when it became clear that was all Stu had on the topic. "I'm trying to get up to my brother's out past Dubuque, and things are a little tight right now, so I was wondering..."

Stu really must have liked John because he didn't even try to get her to do dishes or put in half a shift on the tables for old times' sake. Dean's silent, wide-eyes staring would probably freak out the customers anyway, if Sammy's diaper didn't do it first.

Half an hour later, she had everyone fed, packed into the Impala, and back on the road.

Though she must have driven by it fifty times, she hadn't set foot in Stu's Roadside Dinner since her last shift ended almost nine years ago. John had always wanted to stop, but Mary never could stand the place. In all her years there, he had been the only good thing to come through.


	2. Breakfast

"The boys can have Pete's old room, if you want some more space," Maeruth said the morning after their arrival. "It's cluttered up with a bunch of old things, but it won't take much to clear out."

Mary's brothers were gone already, probably chasing stock in the back woods, and Mary and her sister-in-law had the kitchen sizzling with hot breakfast for their return. Dean sat in a corner, instructing his little brother in the art of matchbox cars.

"I suppose they could," Mary said, thinking of the safe familiar wallpaper of her old room, and falling asleep with Dean's head hard against her collarbone. "But I don't think it would go over very well. Dean wouldn't sleep, and Sammy would cry enough that no one else would either."

Maeruth poured more Tabasco sauce in the eggs, making Mary's eyes water. "Maybe in a few days then," she said, "Once they're more used to the place." Judging the hash browns she had Mary stirring about done, she said, "The men'll be back in the yard, could you go yell at them for me?"

As she started for the door, Dean immediately rose to follow his mother. "I'm just going outside," she told him. "You wait with Auntie."

Dean froze, eyes wide. His bottom lips started to tremble.

_Shit,_ Mary thought. _This really has to stop._ Kneeling on the sanded pine floor, she met his gaze. "Dean, honey," she said. "I'll be right back, but I need you to stay with Sammy. It's your job to be brave and keep him safe now that Daddy's gone."

Her sister-in-law caught her eye from across the room and frowned. Mary just shrugged and ducked out the door.

Behind her, Dean herded Sammy farther back into the corner and planted himself firmly in front of him.


End file.
